


between a bed and a hard thing

by InfiniteObsession



Series: Idol Verse [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: Cross-posted from AFF (woogyu91)~





	between a bed and a hard thing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from AFF (woogyu91)~

Woohyun wakes up to the feel of warm hands sliding under his shirt and soft kisses and whispers of his name.

"Hnnnng" He mumbles out unintelligently, slightly unwilling to part with the bliss of sleep. Still, he always sleeps best in Sunggyu's arms so he turns to be held properly. The kisses and carresses continue and Woohyun can't help but pull away, frowning at Sunggyu's persistence.

"Woohyun-ah..." Sunggyu whispers. "I _miss_ you."

Woohyun only grunts in response and cuddles closer to his hyung, partly to reciprocate but mostly to bury his face onto his chest to stop the smooches. But when he tangles their legs together his thigh brushes up against something... _hard_.

"Seriously?" He asks, irritation evident in his voice. He untangles himself from the blankets, and well, Sunggyu, and sits up. "Is this you sleeping over because we have a schedule in the morning or a booty call?"

Sunggyu just huffs indignantly and rolls to the far edge of the bed facing away from Woohyun. "Never mind." His naked body is exposed completely and Woohyun's fingers let out an involuntary twitch, wanting to feel that warm body as he has many times in the past.

Woohyun's jaw can't help but drop open when Sunggyu's breath seems to even out to indicate he's trying to fall asleep. Well, that won't do either. Not when the younger is already wide awake because his boyfriend was late and horny.

So he does what any mature idol would do when faced with this situation, he kicks his leader right on his ass. Well, it's more a shove with his foot than a kick but it does the job.

Sunggyu comically clutches onto his outstretched leg and the sheets, desperately trying not to topple over. When he finally regains his balance and composure, he turns to glare at Woohyun. "What the fuck?! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Stop being so dramatic." Woohyun snorts, rolling his eyes while shucking his sleep clothes off haphazardly. "Come here and fuck me already, but I'm not doing jack shit. I'm exhausted."

Sunggyu harrumphs a firm (and rather rude) refusal before rolling under the blankets.

"You're unbelievable." Woohyun mutters, now wide awake and _cold_.

"I'm not giving you sex you don't want." Sunggyu says, still facing away from the younger.

"I want it!" Woohyun insists stubbornly. "I literally just told you to fuck me!"

When Sunggyu doesn't respond, Woohyun moves to kick him again but Sunggyu just grabs his leg before his foot can make contact. "Cut it off! I'm not even hard anymore."

"But now _I'm_ horny!" Woohyun whines.

 


End file.
